The Invisibles
by idevourbooks
Summary: Lucy was your average archaeologist who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now, she's dragged into a world unknown to man and is caught up in a battle between two ancient races. Magic, destiny, and mystery await her, all she has to do is stay.
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA**

**Chapter One**

_Red._

_A deep, dark, horrific scarlet._

_It douses the ceiling._

_As well as the walls that appear to cave in on me._

_Everything is red._

_In the corner of my groggy mind I think I hear a deep voice-screaming my name… screaming for me to get up… telling me that everything was going to be okay through desperate sobs._

_I feel their warm, muscular pair of arms around me, cradling my head in their lap. Their large, rough hands were pressing down hard on my chest, but not hard enough to hurt me. I look up at the person, only making out a pair of worried, onyx eyes staring back. I feel myself get lost in the black pools, feeling like I was floating through space, with nothing tying me down to the real world. A sharp pain suddenly stabs through me and I feel my chest throb._

_I tear my gaze away from their mysterious, captivating eyes and peer down at myself to finally see what they were fussing over. Their hands were in the way, but I manage to gently push them off of my abundant chest with my little energy that was dwindling by the second. I feel a gasp escape me lips as I stare in fear. _

_My pale blue tank top was stained with scarlet for my chest had a deep wound blossoming, probably puncturing my dying heart. I touch it with shaky hands and feel the warm red liquid stick to my pale hands. I then avert my gaze to the person who was whispering my name, their tears falling onto my face like raindrops plopping on dying flowers. I still can't make out their face but their eyes… I was captivated by their black orbs all over again._

_My ears begin to ring until I gradually can't hear even the rustle of my own blonde hair slowly being pushed away from my pale, tear stained face by warm, rough hands, but somehow I know the person was sobbing for me to stay conscious, their onyx eyes telling me everything I needed to know. _

_With the little energy I still have in me, I raise my arm-that at the moment was as heavy as lead- and reach for their warm, indiscernible face. I look at where I thought my hand was at, but found nothing there. My fingers were completely gone and I automatically know I was slowly disappearing. The person also notices and I can tell they begin to become more frantic. They begin to look around wildly, their black orbs huge with fear and desperation._

_I surprise even myself as I part my chapped, bleeding lips to say a simple phrase that had more meaning than anything else I could have said in that moment. _

"_It's okay."_

_Those two words held everything, my worries, my happiness, my memories, and my feelings towards the stranger in front of me. Love, familiarity, joy, worry, and most of all, my hope that we would meet again soon, even though I can't remember who this stranger was, who for some reason I felt so connected to. _

_I feel their arms tighten around me and I feel their gaze lock onto my eyes. My lifeless ones saunter for a bit, taking in the fact that I was dying and disappearing into thin air, before I begin to lose circulation in my legs._

_My eyes whip back to the black orbs-shiny due to the tears still welling up inside and they quickly look away. My body feels tingly and my arms have completely disappeared now. I will the stranger's eyes to lock with mine once more and when they do, I give them a small smile, trying to reassure them that it was okay, that they didn't have to cry for someone as insignificant as me in this big world. _

_Slowly, I can't feel any part of my body anymore and for some reason, I was okay with it. I was at peace, I was not here dying, but I was floating with this stranger, in their onyx eyes that stared back at me. My eyesight begins to fade, and I can't see those mysterious black orbs anymore, but somehow I know I was going to meet up with them again… somewhere._

I wake up with a start, practically making my little wooden raft flip over. I look around at the collage of greens and grays, reassuring myself it was just a dream while at the same time trying to remember what I was doing. I stare down at the brown, murky water centimeters away from my sweaty hands and recall drifting in the Amazons, bobbing down the Rio Nahamunda, which is probably as far away from civilization as possible. _Yup, that seems about right._

I shake my head lightly with a small smile playing on my lips and cautiously rummage through my brown leather satchel, carefully pulling out my blue, leather-bound journal, very conscious that any sudden movement can cause this "raft" ("log" seemed like a better word for it but the locals claimed it was a well-built raft) to flip over. I open it up to the first page and pulled out a black inked pen. Slowly, I begin to write:

Name: Lucy Heartfilia

Age: 19

Year: 2014

This journal contains my thoughts, ideas, and well… my experiences as your average archaeologist.

I smile at my usual bluntness; this was my third journal so far. My past two journals had a similar brief first page except that my age and the year was different. I had written about my experiences and different things I encounter on my expeditions as the youngest archaeologist out there right now. I also Scotch-taped in some things I would find like pretty flowers (that are probably decomposing by now) or leaves (again, probably decomposing-I'm not a professional Botanist, you know) and I'd draw the people I met along the way when I got bored like this nice Hispanic guy named Pablo who helped me get a boat to Aruba. I plan on doing the same for this journal and maybe hand them down to my little sister who wants to be an archaeologist, even though she's only 12.

I snap out of my reverie when I hear a bird squawk. I sit up and see a big black bird glide right in front of me. Its feathers were preened to perfection and even shone a bit with the little sunlight escaping through the thick rain clouds. _Black…_ _why does the color remind me of something…?_ Scared black orbs peck at the corners of my mind and I remember my dream-those eyes are going to be bugging me for a while.

I frown, now that I think about it, it's not the first time I've had that realistic nightmare. I've actually been having that dream for a while now, and of course it has me on edge. I've learned from past experiences that my dreams usually mean something-and I'm praying that this one's just a dream.

I remember back eleven years ago-as if it were yesterday-when I had a dream the night before my parents died. In the dream, I was all alone with my baby sister swaddled in my arms. A satin, black sweet heart dress that came down to my mid-calf hung loosely on my frail, sobbing frame. My mother's black shawl was strung loosely on my shoulders and tears stained my raw, pink cheeks, my blonde halo of hair hung loosely down my back.

I was watching my parents get in their car after they had just been congratulated on their new dig in Nicaragua and I watched them drive away onto the highway where few cars were spotted. My stomach had knotted and I knew something bad was going to happen, but no matter how hard I tried, I could never get their attention. I remember feeling so frustrated, and soon enough they were the only ones on the highway.

A few minutes had passed and then I spotted an SUV swaying back and forth in the opposite lane and knew right away it was a drunk driver. Right when my parents' car was right in front of it, the car swerved onto their lane and collided with my parents' Chrysler. Glass flew everywhere and my mother died on impact-a jagged piece of glass jutting out of where her heart should've been-but my father wasn't dead yet.

He was severely injured, blood pouring from his thin lips, but he looked at my mother-who was covered in blood from her blonde haired head down to her shoeless feet, her eyes and mouth were wide open-and whispered her name with tears streaming down his face. He shakily placed his torn up hand on hers and smiled a sad, regretful smile… and then within seconds, my father's eyes went blank. And he was dead.

And then I was standing in front of a grave with freshly patted soil. I stared at the ground… knowing what the grave was going to say… regretful to look up. But I did anyways, my curiosity getting the best of me.

And I was right.

Jude and Layla Heartfilia

Beloved Mother and Father

The next day I had cried to my mother, and she tired her best to reassure me that they were okay and that she was still breathing. Then, my mother and father went to a banquet that night for them, celebrating their new find in Nicaragua. They were known as the best team of archaeologists of their time, and I always dreamt of being as good as them, even though I knew, and I still know now, that I could never compare.

After the party they were heading back home, my father driving… and just like in my dream they died. My mother and father were dead. And I had dreamt about it before it happened, details exactly the same, right down to me standing at their grave with my little sister, Wendy, in my arms.

That was the first time I dreamt of the future. I also dreamt about other events in my life-like flunking a final or falling out of a tree (don't ask)-but none were as big as that one. And now I can't help but fear that this dream isn't just a dream as well.

I sigh and lay back down on my "raft", my head resting on my satchel as I stare up at the clouds with tears pricking at the corners of my sad eyes. I smile sadly and decide to think of something else instead-something happy.

_I hope everything's okay back at home…_ I smile softly as I think about my little sister, probably at school right now with that horrible baby sitter picking her up soon. I groan-I knew I forgot to do something- I had promised Wendy that I'd fire that bitch and get my best friend, Kinana, to take care of her.

Kinana was the secretary of the place I worked for, and let me tell you, she was a miracle worker with kids. It was as if she was a magician or something, shutting up crying babies with one smile and getting disobedient three year olds calm with just a hand on the shoulder. I guess it probably had something to do with her personality or even the funny color of her hair, which was a dark violet color. I always ask her what dye she uses but she claims it's naturally purple. _What a liar… but I guess I can understand. I mean Wendy has blue hair…_

I shake my head and smile, missing them already. I pick up my journal once again and begin to write my first entry in the new book.

June 7, 2014

I am writing this as I float down a river in the amazons… *sigh* It's really boring. I guess I just miss home (especially my bed, the "raft" I'm on is not very comfortable!), but I know I'm going to find something here… plus, once you're as far away from civilization as possible, there's no going back! Right now, I just hope that I'm not going to run into a lot of trouble.

I smile and decide to leave it at that for now. I don't like to put in my exact location so those who read this can't go and get credit for what I did- I'm selfish, I know, but there are a lot of assholes out there, kids! Huge ass hats that'll join your team and follow you until you lead them to the site you discovered and then _throw_ you in the Atlantic Ocean to die! LIKE COME ON, PEOPLE! WHERE IS YOUR HUMANITY GOD DAMN IT!

Fuming, I count to ten in my head and try to forget the time I had to take some newbies out on an expedition (pretty sure you can infer what happened after that).

The sound of rushing water fills my ears and I look up from my journal to see something every person on a "raft" fears-a waterfall; a beautiful, loud waterfall that probably soared down into a rocky lake below.

My eyes widen and I stuff my things back inside my satchel before slinging it onto my shoulder. Quickly I stand up causing the "raft" to sway side to side. As I near closer to the edge of the waterfall I can see the height of the drop- at least 60 feet. I try to think of a plan, but all I can come up with is my mind screaming, _Crap, crap, crap!_

A growl catches my attention and I turn around to see two yellow eyes staring up at me and a long, dark green scaly body attached.

Under my breath I say, "Perfect… just freaking perfect! Get eaten by a crocodile or fall to your death!"

I suck in my breath as the roaring of the falls nears. I sigh and stare into the hungry, yellow eyes before me, daring me to stay on the raft a little longer and push my luck even further. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, my back to the waterfall. With all my might I jump as high and far as I can away from the raft and the crocodile, and plunge head first into the lake at the bottom of the falls.

A second passes before the water breaks beneath me and it feels like I just rammed into a wall. I feel paralyzed for a moment before forcing my aching body to move. The dirty, warm water pours into my mouth and my lungs choke. I scramble to resurface, feeling like I've been under for minutes not seconds, and gasp for air as I break the calm surface. I bob up and down like a buoy as I'm gradually pushed towards a branch. I clench onto it and drag myself out of the murky water and onto dry ground.

_Great. Awesome. Why. The. Fuck. Do. These. Things. Always. Happen. To. Me? _

I heave up all the water in my lungs and cough uncontrollably. My head pounds as I reach for my bag still slung on my shoulder, my muscles on fire. My blonde hair is sopping wet and sticks to my pale face. Shakily, I pull my locks back into a ponytail and carefully get onto my feet. My head begins to spin, but I ignore it and look down at my soaked jean shorts and pink tank top that stuck to my stomach with my plaid three quarter sleeve shirt nowhere to be found. I had lost one of my black converses during the fall so I just pluck the other one off and chuck it into the river cussing. I clench my jaw and stare at my reflection in the water. _I look like a mess._

I frown at my messy state; _at least no one's going to see me_. I had bruises on my thighs and a small gash on my upper right arm from the rocks in the lake. Frowning, I tear a piece of the bottom of my shirt off and wrap it around the cut on my arm tying it up with a tight knot. _And I like this tank top… but I do like my arm more…_

With a sigh, I pull out my map of the amazons that was stashed away safely in my bag. Right now I was at the end of the river I was on before that "pleasant surprise" came up, Rio Nahamunda. Actually, scratch that, I wasn't _at_ the end of it, but I was still as far away from civilization as possible. The only good part was that I was only 5 miles away from where I want to be, so I begin to trek off into the crowded rainforest towards that place, which was an abandoned village. Natives' of Calcun, the place that gave me the "raft", called it _Pueblo de Mascara,_ or _Village of Masks. _

My boss, Ms. Porlyusica, assigned me this job saying she had no idea what was there, but she knew it was going to be something big and she wanted me to go investigate. I didn't object, I liked my job and I knew my boss liked me better than the other male archaeologists at Universal Archaeology (I know right?There's _only one_ female archaeologist out of a hundred archaeologists. What are we in, the eighteenth century or something?), so I took it without hesitation. Now I was sort of questioning why on earth I said yes-I mean I could possibly die out here…

Barefoot, I walk into the jungle with my pocket knife handy just in case I run into anything. The birds squawk, cicadas scream, and I hear a growl every few minutes.

Sarcastically I whisper, "This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't have an author's note in the previous chapter (it was after I posted it that I noticed I forgot it -_-') but here's this one! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, I don't know about you, but I am very excited for this story! Hope it lives to your expectation!  
**

**Chapter Two**

Everything looks the same. _Everything. _

Every which way I turn all I see is green. Green, brown, gray, creepy monkeys-_wait, creepy monkeys?-_annoying birds, and not far off in the distance I think I hear something stalking it's lunch-and I have a gut feeling it's me.

I groan; I am so screwed. I'm hungry, tired, blistered, lost, and to top it all off, I'm at least 15 miles away from any kind of civilization. _Why did I do this? _I groan and almost punch a tree until I notice the monkey eyeing me curiously perched on its branch. It's not that I'm afraid of monkeys or anything, but they're creepy-creepy as in _really_ weird and just, well, creepy.

I never really liked monkeys anyways. My mom used to tell me how when I was little we used to go to the zoo and whenever we saw one of the furry mammals I would scream my head off and ball my eyes out. I would scoff at her and she would admit her story was a bit exaggerated, but it showed how I never really fell in love with the things like every other four year old.

_If only she could see me now… in a jungle, full of monkeys and creepy crawlies._ I stop for a moment, allowing myself to get lost in the memories of my mother and her warm smile. She was a kind woman, my mother. She was never the one to scream at me or neglect me-she always managed to have just enough time for me and my antics. She was a busy woman, sure, but it was as if she believed I was more important than anything else in the world.

My father, on the other hand, wasn't quite as "angelic". Before I can dwell in the horrid memories of Jude Heartfilia, a monkey scampers over my foot and I have to bite my tongue as to not scream.

I purse my lips together and close my eyes. I breathe in and out slowly,_ Lucy Heartfilia, you are a nineteen year old professional archaeologist, probably the youngest one there is. You've been through way more desperate situations so pull yourself together! Sure there might be monkeys… and you may be lost… and have a slim chance of dying… but you can do this! So… go get 'em tiger! Oh shit, watch out for tigers too._

My face scrunches up at my last thought before a little grin appears on my face and I open my eyes with a new found determination. I was not going to let this mission drive me insane.

I pull out my map again as well as the brass compass my dad gave me and calculate where I was. I was about 4 miles away from the waterfall and a little over 3 miles away from the village._ I've been traveling in the wrong direction, fuck!_ I look at the brass compass clutched in my hands and back at the map before adjusting my route. Now I was heading north, deeper into the Amazons where _Pueblo de_ _Mascara_ should be around. I should've taken this out earlier, maybe _then _I would've been almost at my destination.

I begin to trek off on my new route and try to be as quiet as I can, taking back out my pocket knife. Going around trees and shimmying around leaves bigger than me, I pick up my pace to a slow run so that I can get there faster but at the same time be stealthy enough for my liking.

After an hour or two of running, I stop with blistered and bloodied feet and scramble up a nearby boulder the size of a small house-thinking nothing would come all the way up here just to eat me. As I get further up, I notice it turned out to be a cliff on the other side of the "boulder of refuge"-which if I were to accidentally fall of, I would surely _die._ I ignore that factor though, knowing I could die from just being _in_ the Amazons, and sit at the top.

The top was flat and there was a light, crisp breeze which helped cool off my sweaty body. I could see the sun's few rays begin to fade away into night from here and I sigh, knowing that if the moon's coming out, so will the predators which is a big red flag for me. I pull out my water bottle and down it in two gulps, my dry throat still not satisfied, but I ignore my body's complaining as I tend to my poor, bare feet. After I check out my feet, I examine the cut on my arm as well as my other injuries from the waterfall and am not very happy with their progress.

My cut was red and puffy, signifying that it just _might_ be infected (I didn't take Nursing 101 okay, so I really have no idea what this means) and my bruises have turned from red marks to dark purple bruises-some the size of baseballs-on my thighs and upper arms. I puff out a breath of air, trying to think what I should do, my cut my top priority at the moment.

I know I can't really do much-I mean, it's not like I can call 911 out here-so I decide I should rely on sleep as my cure. _Yeah, sleep makes everything better. _I gingerly curl up into a ball on the damp rock and let the grasps of sleep pull me into the deep depths of unconsciousness, forgetting about the nightmare that comes with my slumber.

_I look at where I thought my hand was to see nothing there. I was beginning to disappear from existence-_CRASH!

"MISSED ME, YA STUPID FUCK!"

My eyes fly open and I sit up right, my eyes searching wildly for any signs of danger. After not seeing anything life-threatening,I look up at the sky, expecting to see the sun-it couldn't have been night with this much light-but instead I am surprisingly met with the moon surrounded by an ink black sky.

I frown, _if it's not morning, then where is the light_ _coming from?_ I hear what sounds like a tree crashing to the ground and I quickly maneuver myself onto my stomach to ensure my safety. Slowly, I shimmy myself towards where I thought the noise came from.

I end up at the edge of the cliff and I peek over the edge to the bottom where I see a blazing fire giving off an abnormal amount of light. I gape at the amount of damage that was being caused, I mean, trees were catching fire and toppling to the ground everywhere-it was _insane._ I soon catch a glimpse of lightning and press my body closer to the rock in fear of getting electrocuted. I take a closer look at the lightning bolts and realize that they were _black_, and they weren't even coming from the _sky._

I furrow my eyebrows, was I dreaming or something? This can't be possible-it must be a dream unless someone decided to take pranking to a whole new level. _"Hey Lucy, go to the Amazons so I can scare the shit out of you in the jungle with fire and black lightning! It'll be an awesome prank!"_

Yup, I can definitely imagine someone doing this to me. Another flash of lightning pulls me out of my thoughts and now I _really_ have the need to rub my eyes a million times to make sure I wasn't imagining this. Emerging from the trees was a burly man with turquoise, spiky hair who had a murderous look in his eye. He was shirtless and had a bad burn on his arm and he was somewhat limping with black lightning emitting from him. _Wait a second, if that's… then… wait… WHAT THE FU-_

"DRAGNEEL!" the man bellows. I cower back in fear, but it was like a car crash-what was happening before me was insane and dangerous, yes, yet it was too interesting, too mind blowing for me to look away.

"SALAMANDER!" the man tries again, seeming to get more and more agitated by the second. _Boy do I feel bad for whoever's in his wrath path._

"COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE, YA LIL' SHIT!"

I inch closer and closer to the edge so that my head is dangling over the cliff. I furrow my eyebrows and scan the area, searching for this mystery person as well, except for different purposes than body builder over here, of course. I want to ask questions like a _normal_ person, _not_ kill them like lightning-psycho.

A crash comes from somewhere nearby and both me and body builder stare off in that direction, searching for something, _anything_… and just when I thought there was absolutely nothing there, a column of red flames hits body builder dead center in the chest. I gasp as more and more flames emerge from the jungle hitting lightning-psycho dead on, taking him off of his feet with third degree burns.

My eyes widen as the flames suddenly stop coming and body builder is panting hard on the ground. From the jungle emerges a figure who at first I have to strain my eyes to see, but as they come into the light created by the glorious flames, I can see them perfectly.

It was a young man, about my age more or less. He wore a black vest that showed off his well-toned chest as well as white, puffy pants and he looked as if there was barely a scratch on him. He was well built, but not as burly as body builder who was currently trying to sit up at the moment. His jaw was set and his spiky hair was for some reason, _pink,_ but that's not what really caught my attention-_his eyes_ were what made me do a double take. His eyes were two hot coals that just emerged from a fire, a deep, dark onyx that caused me to get lost in them. And they were so familiar… _but where…?_

I suck in my breath and my eyes practically bulge out of my head, I knew exactly who this was. There was only one person who could have eyes like that, and that person was standing just below me. _So this means my dream was r-_

The crackle of lightning sounds from above me and I silently squeak in surprise. I mentally slap my forehead for doing that_ aloud_ when there were _people_ who were obviously _dangerous_ and had _no idea_ that I was there and if they found out-"FOUND YA! HAHA I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD A GIRL, SALAMANDER!"

My eyes widen as I feel myself slowly leaving the ground. _What the-_ I begin to frantically claw at the cliff as if to keep myself on the rock, fighting the unknown force hard enough to draw blood, but eventually my struggling just causes the force to become stronger and a shock passes through me to weaken my grip on the cliff. The force then plucks me off with more strength than before and I wince from the pain. Soon enough I just close my eyes and pray for my dear life.

"WATCHA GONNA DO NOW SALA-AHHHHH!"

Suddenly I feel the grip on me slacken and I feel myself plummet to the ground below. I curse gravity and clench my jaw, awaiting the solid ground that would be the end of me, but when I feel warm arms around me instead of the bone-breaking ground, I crack open one of my eyes to see what saved me from dying.

Concerned, onyx eyes meet my brown ones and I feel my heart skip a beat. _He's even handsomer up close. _Pinky had me wrapped up in his arms princess style and I open both of my eyes wide, my confusion clearly written all over my face as to why he would do that-as to why he would save me, someone he didn't even know.

He smirks at me before looking towards body builder then back at me. He covers my eyes for about two seconds and when he uncovers them, he's carrying me away from the fire-filled mess-of-a-jungle and before we can go any further I catch a glance over his shoulder to where lightning-psycho was, but in his place only ashes remained.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay! There it is! Hope it isn't too bad! *laughs* Anyways... please review! Constructional criticism is welcome (just nothing too mean)! Oh! By the way... check out my other story Waiting Here! I hope you all enjoy my stories!**

**-idevourbooks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Phew! I am TIRED! I've been working on this chapter for about nine hours, oh my God! Sheesh! Whatever though, I like this chapter. It has fluff in it ; ) AND I've finally figured out how to do an effective part separator! Yay! Now it won't be as confusing! **

**Hope you guys enjoy,**

**-idevourbooks**

**Chapter Three**

"_It's okay."_

_Those two words held everything, my worries, my happiness, my memories, and my feelings towards the stranger in front of me. Love, familiarity, joy, worry, and most of all, my hope that we would meet again soon, even though I can't remember who this stranger was, who for some reason I felt so connected to-_

_**CRASH! **_

I shoot straight up-practically out of the bed I was currently in-and look all around me in search of the crashing's source, but instead I find myself in an unfamiliar room.

The four walls of the space were a beige color-like the sand that would make contact with the waves, dark yet tolerable. The only light sources in the room were a candle running on its last bit of candle stick and the pale moonlight coming from a window embedded into the wall next to me, so it was relatively dark. I look down at the tangled mess of sheets at my feet and frown. _Even_ _with a bed I still get that horrid dream, but wait a second… where am I?!_

My eyes widen as the realization that I had no clue as to where I was kicked in and I quickly untangle my feet from the knotted sheets, kicking them to the bottom of the bed. It's then that I take notice to the white bandages that covered my feet. I inspect the bandages-remembering the horrible blisters and cuts on my poor soles-before I search the rest of my body for more of the gauze. I find some secured tightly on my thighs as well as on the infected gash on my upper right arm.

Whoever did this didn't stop at tending my wounds, but they also gave me a whole new outfit. My dirty pink tank top and jean shorts were traded in for a loose, forest green dress embedded with swirling gold designs that covered the entire dress from the strapless top to the flowing bottom that came up to my mid-thigh, slightly showing some of the stark white bandages.

My hair was still up in its sloppy bun which I undo with pleasure as my dirty, golden locks tumble onto my shoulders. Remembering the task at hand, I then scan the dark space in search of a door and find one on the opposite side of the room. I bite my lip and slide my body towards the edge of the bed. I place my feet on the floor that was surprising warm… _and soft… and moving…?!_

Before I can pull my feet back up onto the bed, a hand grabs my ankle and I squeak in surprise as I am tugged onto the floor, falling face first onto the hard wood. _If this is the floor,_ _then what was that-_

I am torn out of my thoughts when I am suddenly flipped over onto my back. Feeling someone beginning to straddle me, I start to thrash underneath them, punching and kicking whatever I can get to in the darkness. I hear the person cuss and I continue to throw punches in the dark, making contact with a muscular chest a couple times.

Large, warm hands wrap around my wrists tightly and put them on the floor next to either side of my head with ease. I continue to kick though, and eventually my knee makes contact with something soft that causes the person above me to groan. _Jack pot-so I am being attacked by a man._

I get my knee ready for one more hit, but before I can even do anything, my legs are trapped underneath someone else's. I attempt to get free, but soon enough I know it's no use. They were just too strong, and eventually I just stop and close my eyes, wondering what this person could ever want from me.

"What do you want?" I croak out. I hear something that sounds like a small laugh come from the person above me and I feel anxiety begin to bubble up inside of me.

I feel his hot breath on my face and practically jump out of my skin, knowing his face was probably mere centimeters away from mine. "An apology."

I crack an eye open and look incredulously to where I thought the guy's face would be, "An apology? For what?" I question.

"For stepping on me," he answers bluntly.

"Oh! So that's what that was… um, sorry," I mumble out, feeling my cheeks beginning to get hot.

"C'mon, say it like you mean it, robot," I can feel his grin from here.

Rolling my eyes, I sarcastically apologize, "I am _so _sorry I stepped on you. It's just, I have _no_ idea where I am, so when I saw the door I thought to myself, 'hmm, let's get the fuck out of here.'"

He chuckles from above me and I allow a small smirk to slide onto my face. A minute passes and he's still on top of me, "So… you going to get off of me anytime soon?"

I feel him shrug as he maneuvers himself off of me and grabs my hand-gently this time-and hauls me to my feet.

"I'm Lucy, by the way," I say when my hand's still in his.

I feel him shake my hand as he answers, "Natsu."

I pull my hand out of his and cross my arms over my chest. "So… _Natsu_…" I test out his name before I ask, "Where am I exactly?"

"You're in my bedroom right now," he answers as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I frown and nod my head, "So, we're not in the Amazons anymore, are we?"

"No, we're still in the Amazons," he says smugly, "I actually live here with the rest of my village."

My eyes widen, "Wow, wasn't expecting that answer."

He snorts, "Well, when you first saw me you _were _miles deep into the Amazons."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Wait a second-"

He chuckles at me and before I know it, a flame ignites out of nowhere and I can see him perfectly. It was the guy from the cliff, same cotton candy spikes and muscular, tan body with his scaly white scarf wrapped around his neck-the only thing that was different was that this time he was shirtless. He also had a red tattoo on his right arm now that I'm guessing I couldn't see before from where I was on the cliff. His black eyes bore into mine and I got lost in the onyx pools before remembering my dream.

I reluctantly tear my eyes away from his and instead I look at the bright flames that were a blaze in his hand. _Wait a second, how can he hold the fire…?_

My eyes become saucers as I slowly back away from him, "H-how are y-you d-d-doing that?" I stutter out.

Natsu furrows his pink eyebrows at me before looking to where my eyes were locked on and shrugs, "What about it?"

"Y-YOU'RE HOLDING F-FIRE!" I practically scream at him.

His eyes widen as if finally understanding why I was flipping my shit, and he holds his hands out to me as if to calm me down, but instead a ball of fire is hurled at my head. He yells "OH SHIT!" while moving to catch the flame that I scream at and duck underneath just in time for the fire to only simmer off a part of my hair.

When I open my eyes I didn't know I had closed, he's crouched over me, onyx eyes wide as he holds the flames in one of his hands.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I nod my head-still tense from what had just happened-and he gets off of me, helping me stand up before saying he had to go somewhere and that I should get some rest. I can only nod as he races out the door and I am left all alone in the dark.

**888**

When I wake up again, the moon is replaced by the morning sun and I feel warm, as in _unrealistically_ warm, but that thought is pushed aside as I realize I didn't have the nightmare this time-actually, I didn't even dream at all-I just slept. _I guess that's a good sign…?_

I internally roll my eyes at myself and stare out the window from the pillow my head laid on, gazing at the tropical early-birds flying through the sky.

Toucans, Parrots, and Macaws flew in all different directions, squawking to each other like little old ladies. The orange sun made their colorful feathers look disoriented, their feathers gleaming with an orange tint to them along with their exotic colors of the rainbow.

They were beautiful compared to the gray pigeons (I guess anything is prettier than that bird) that inhabited Manhattan. At the thought of Manhattan I begin to feel nostalgic, yearning to see my little sister as well as my few friends who I haven't even been able to talk to for the past couple of days.

I remember when my little sister, Wendy, first saw me and I her. She was so small-even for an infant-and she seemed so tired from the long plane ride to the Big Apple. Only a small blue tuft of hair was present on her head, yet her big brown eyes seemed curious as to what awaited her in this new country.

Little Wendy was adopted by my family when she was still in the womb, so when she was born, right away my parents booked the next flight to Rio De Janeiro to pick up the little bundle. We were the perfect, happy family you'd only see in commercials for the three months that followed her birth, but then the accident happened and then it was just me and her, going from foster home to foster home, having only each other as company.

Side by side we had a rough childhood-hers still ongoing as a twelve year old-and we made it through everything together. Bullies, foster parents, social workers-we helped each other plow through our obstacles. And we grew up together, each other as our only family left.

Once I turned eighteen, about two years ago, I left the foster care system for good. With the money I was saving up from working for Ms. Porlyusica as her top archaeologist, I "adopted" Wendy, too, not even thinking of how she could have turned out if I were to leave her in the foster care system.

Now it was just me and her in this big world, and along with the help of our friends, we've been able to make it. _We did it,_ I think to myself, a small smile creeping onto my lips.

I snuggle into the source of the warmth I first noticed when I woke up and allow myself to relax a bit. Yes, this was the Amazons so it was relatively warm anyways, but this warmth was different. It was soothing… and soft… and smooth… _Wait a second, how can warmth be_ _soft and smooth?_

I furrow my eyebrows and look down at my waist to see a well-toned arm with a red tattoo draped across me. I feel my cheeks begin to get hot as I turn my head a bit and see spiky pink hair and the sleep relaxed face of the one and only, Natsu. I feel as if my face has burst into flames and I have to fight back the shriek inside me. _I just met him and he's already sleeping_ _in the same bed as me?!_

I quickly gather up my thoughts and I try to shimmy out of his firm grip on me. I almost make it off of the bed until he starts to notice his oversized teddy bear was gone. His face contorts into a look of confusion (which_ so_ does _not _make him look cute whatsoever…) and he begins to feel around the bed for me. I press myself up against the wall to face him and I pray he doesn't get me.

Of course, my prayers are never heard and his hand comes in contact with the part of my dress around my stomach. I press myself up against the wall even more as his hand reaches out for me once again, and right when he's about to touch me I suck in my stomach as best as I can so he just gets a handful of air. He stops for a couple of seconds and I let out a quiet sigh-that is until he starts to shimmy towards me. _How persistent can this guy be? And he's _sleeping_!_

Before I can do anything, Natsu gets within arm's reach of me and places his arm around my waist dragging me towards him. I am eventually trapped as his arm grips my waist tight and his leg cages my legs. My head rests on his other arm and I have both of my arms tucked into me.

Resting his head on top of my own, I can't help but feel as if we fit perfectly together-_wait, no. Don't think like that Lucy! Remember, you just met this guy!_

I bite my lip and reluctantly poke Natsu's cheek to wake him up, "Oi, Natsu, wake up," I whisper up at him, hoping to get the pink headed idiot up. Instead, he just tugs me closer to him. _Wow, he's really hot-wait, let me rephrase that, he's really warm as in fever hot… yeah fever hot... no! Bad Lucy! Stop thinking he's hot, dammit!_

I poke him again, "Natsu," I whine, "wake up." Nada, _nothing_, not even a nose twitch to signal he's even alive.

I poke him harder, "Natsu," I whisper a little bit louder, "Wake UP." Still no reaction from the sleeping man. _I guess I have to go to extremes…_

I take a huge breath, "NATSU!" I scream.

His eyes fly open to reveal his annoyed black orbs, "WHAT?!"

I sigh, "Finally…" he stares at me intently and I gesture to his body wrapped up around mine, "can you let go of me now?"

Natsu looks down at our pretzel like bodies and his mouth turns into a small 'o' before he looks back up at my eyes. He smirks, "What do you find this uncomfortable?"

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Well, I did just meet you yesterday, so yes."

"Oh, okay then," he says.

I nod my head at him and bite my lip, "Are you going to let go-?"

"Nope," he answers bluntly.

I puff out my cheeks, "Please?" I ask.

He shakes his head at me, "Fine, pervert, " I say before forcing myself out of his grip by first shimmying out my legs and then using them to push him away from me. I accidently push him too far so that he falls off of the side of the bed onto the floor below, cussing. _Why didn't I use this tactic before?_

I gingerly step over him and stretch out my arms, watching him as he picks himself off of the floor and dusting himself off, rewrapping his scarf around his neck.

"What was that for?" he asks me.

I shrug, "You wouldn't let go. Maybe next time you shouldn't sleep in the same bed as me, _someone you've just met_."

He rolls his eyes at me, grumbling, "When I got back here I was tired, ok? Also, I wasn't about to sleep on the _floor_ when there's a _bed_ right there."

"Oh! Right, about that, where did you go last night? And are you ever going to give me an answer to how you can hold_ fire_ in your hands? " I question him.

He scratches the back of his neck, "Right, about that-"

"And what about that guy from yesterday… who was he?" I cut in.

He laughs nervously, "Hehe, what are you-a reporter?"

"I don't know, I could be since _you've just met me and you have no idea who I am_," I annunciate the last part of my sentence to make sure my point was getting across.

He moans, "I get it already, sheesh! Your point has reached its destination!"

"Good, that's what I was aiming for."

He rolls his eyes at me, "Jeez, you're a handful-"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"-anyways, there's someone who wants to meet you. And trust me-they'll answer any questions you have, just… bear with me, ok?" he says partially amused with my reaction.

I frown at him, "Alright."

"So um… let's go." He grabs my hand and drags me towards the door of his bedroom and leads me into a small hallway. Making a left to a set of stairs, we go down and into a small kitchen with a living area right next to it, he drags me to another door I can only guess is the front door and opens it wide, dragging me out into the morning's orange light.

"Wow…" the village was amazing, from the creek that traveled through the center of the town with a bridge connecting the two sides, to the dozens of houses housing the still sound asleep villagers, with camouflaged roof tops and unusual colored front doors, ranging from blue to pink-Natsu's was red.

Natsu continued to drag me through the dirt roads of the village, pointing out some of his friends' houses-for example, his friend Erza was the one with the blue front door and his other friend Gray's house had a navy front door-as well as some of his favorite places-like _Al & Bisca's Gun Shop _(where he made it clear that the only reason he liked it was because of the owners, not because he liked guns)_._

We then came to a stop at a large, stone building that was big enough to be a small castle with the words _Fairy Tail_ on a big sign in the front. "_This_," Natsu said to me, looking at the two wooden front doors leading into the mini castle, "is my favorite places out of all the other places I've shown you. This was the first building in our village and is named after it. This is _Fairy Tail_."

**Author's Note:**

**How was it? Good? Bad? You decide! Please review-I love to see your reactions! They really make my day guys!**

**Peace,**

**-idevourbooks**

**P.S. Check out my other story _Waiting Here_! I am positive you won't regret it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I am sooo sorry for the late update! Things have been a little hectic at home, so I apologize for a late (possibly horrible) chapter. But... I hope you guys enjoy it anyways (even though I feel like it's a filler chapter -_-'). Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

"This is _Fairy Tail._"

I stare up at the towering building in awe, not caring about the looks Natsu was giving me. The stone structure stood out like sore thumb next to the other buildings of the village and was by far, one of the most impressive structures I have ever seen.

For one thing, it was grand-almost like a small castle, with every single detail very precise and planned out, from the massive, bronze goblets lining the perimeter of the roofs, to the multi-colored banners that decorated the building. It reminded me of a wedding cake-the bottom was the biggest part and as you went up, it became smaller and smaller, until it couldn't be any tinier and instead of wedding cake toppers, a large bell was placed at the top of the five levels.

Two wide, brown brick columns, with green tinted windows rose from either side of the entrance and right, smack-in-the-middle of the building, a large, orange tapestry hung, with a white symbol resembling a fairy woven on the front.

"Hello? Earth to Lucy…" Natsu says as he waves his hand in front of my face, wrenching me out of my reverie.

I tear my gaze away from the building to turn and pout at him. "Alright, alright, I'm back!" I mumble to him, "It's just… I've never seen anything so… astounding-and that's saying a lot since from where I come from, people would find everything about it amazing… I don't though."

Natsu eyes me curiously and I go back to staring intensely at the two front doors, except now with a mix of amazement and anxiety bubbling up inside of me as I remember why I was here in the first place. I wasn't sure what kind of answers I should be expecting from these so-called "people who wanted to meet me", nor did I know what to expect of_ them_. I have never met anyone from this village, save for Natsu, and I wasn't sure of what kind of people they were. For all I know they could be mass-murderers. I was nervous-as in "I'm going to piss my pants" nervous.

Almost as if sensing my tension, Natsu squeezes my hand reassuringly and smiles at me. I smile a small smile back before turning my attention to something else-_anything _else-to get my mind off of all of these mixed emotions running through me.

His cotton candy locks were the first thing I spot, sticking out at every angle and I can't help but wonder how he can pull off pink, messy hair. His onyx eyes glint with an unusual spark in them, before he tugs on my hand to drag me through the wooden double doors, inside the building. My bare feet feel the change from dirt roads to hard wood floors and I can't help but gape at the inside of the building as well.

A forty-foot high ceiling was held up by large, teak pillars that were placed on either side of the entrance, and continued straight down to the back of the large room where an empty stage stood, waiting to be used. A wrap-around balcony hung twenty feet above the floor along the perimeter of the room and natural light came flooding in from the tons of windows that decorated the front of the building.

Natsu then led me down a small set of stairs into a fairly large space between the lofty columns of wood, where hundreds of deserted tables and chairs were scattered about the area. I can practically picture the lively conversations that occurred in this very room where-with a closer look-beer stained few of the tables and black ink marked the countertops from it seeping through papers that were too thin.

For some reason, I wanted to know more about Natsu and his village. Call me nosy, but technically _he_ kidnapped _me_ and he seemed much more interesting than searching for _Pueblo de Mascara_ at the moment. I clear my throat, deciding to start up a conversation about him.

"Out of curiosity," I start, before continuing on with the question that's been nagging me since I first saw the pinkette, "why exactly do you live in the Amazons? …Is it because it's cheap?" I snort at my own weak attempt at a joke, until I see Natsu's annoyed face and bite my tongue-suddenly becoming very interested with where we were going.

On the left side of us, there was a small set of stairs that led to a never-ending hallway, but instead we make a right and walk up a couple of steps to a massive bar, stocked up on everything from vodka to beer.

I raise an eyebrow at Natsu when he jumps over the bar and disappears behind it, only to come back up a few moments later with two water bottles in tow. He tosses one to me-which I luckily catch and drink from greedily-before taking hold of my wrist that's so tiny compared to his warm, massive hand.

He then drags me around the bar to a hidden corridor, tugging me down the stone hall to the fourth door on the left that he slides us inside. The room had high ceilings like the rest of the building and was relatively neat, save for the cluttering of documents and books-one of which I saw was labeled, _Mythical Field Guide-_on the sides of the room, where bookcases covered every inch of the walls_._ Towards the back of the room, a massive, wooden desk was placed in front of a floor-to-ceiling collage of stained glass windows, that created a picture of what looked like a horde of dragons lying on a grassy field.

It reminded me of a part of a story, the window, and me being the curious archaeologist I am, I wanted to know what the story was, why it was there, why there were ferocious dragons hanging out in a field. I wanted to know if this meant something to Natsu and his village, if it was something more than just a colored window.

Before I can ask Natsu anything, a voice being cleared sounds from the desk. I turn my attention over to an old, partially bald man, seated in a chair a bit too big for him behind the monstrous desk.

"Welcome," a strong, feminine voice sounds, bouncing off of the walls, "my name is Erza Scarlet," a woman around my age steps out of the shadows, dressed in a white blouse tucked into a blue, cotton skirt. Leather, brown boots reach her knees and her bright, red hair came up to her mid-back, cut perfectly straight. Her brown eyes were hard like steel, yet they held a curious gleam to them-sort of how I imagined my own eyes to look like at the moment.

"And this is Makarov Dreyar." She points to the white haired man behind her, "Presumably, you already know Natsu Dragneel, the man who found and escorted you here," I steal a glance at Natsu who straightened when the woman-Erza-said his name. _Is he sweating…? _

"And your name is what, may I ask?" she questioned, yet it sounded more like a demand.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." My name echoes throughout the room quite a few times, and I think I catch Erza smirking at me. _I hope that's a good sign._

"Obviously," the old man, who I can now call Makarov, says, "you want answers-so do we, and we need answers from _you_."

I raise an eyebrow, "_Me?_"

Makarov nods curtly and Erza replies with, "Yes, if you may allow it, we wish to have you answer some questions. Only a few questions don't worry-nothing that could put you in any danger, and most of them are just yes or no questions anyways."

I bite my lip and look at Natsu from the corner of my eyes and he looks at me from his. Our eyes meet and I want to say to him, _you never said anything about this, pinky_, but instead I just bring my eyes back up to the expecting stares of Erza and Makarov.

I quickly swallow the lump in my throat, "I allow it."

**888**

I sat at a table in the middle of the hall Natsu and I had been in before when we first entered _Fairy Tail_, with Erza sitting across from me. I could tell from the moment I saw the red-head that she was all business, so I tried to be on my best behavior (which was hard with Natsu cracking jokes every time her back was turned).

I got the feeling that she was more of a responsible person, a leader not a follower, as for Makarov… I got a weird vibe from him. He seemed nice and wise enough to me, but I couldn't help but feel that he was a massive pervert-a _short _massive pervert. I mean, every time I wasn't looking, I could literally hear Natsu slapping the old man in the back of the head, telling him to keep his eyes on the floor.

Now, it was only me and Erza sitting at the lone table with Makarov rummaging behind the bar, mumbling something about coffee tasting best with tequila. Natsu was draped on the balcony's railing, his back pressed up against the pillar as he stared down at us.

I lick my lips, "Well… ask away I guess."

Erza nods her head and out of thin air, a small, glowing, magenta circle with swirling designs inside the thin, circular band, appears right next to the redhead. Erza then sticks her hand inside it, her hand disappearing from sight, and then her entire forearm, as she reaches into the circle, searching for something. A few moments later, her scrunched up face contorts into a look of smug triumph as she takes her arm back out, a notepad and pencil clutched in her hand.

I gape at the redhead, unsure if I should be amazed, horrified, or straight up confused about what just happened. I expect the redhead to explain what I just saw (like any other normal person would expect or, well, _do_), but she just clears her throat, not bothering to explain what just happened or how she did it.

"So, Ms. Heartfilia-or would you rather me call you Lucy?" Erza asks.

I look at the girl in disbelief before saying, "Lucy's fine."_ It's like that circle thingy never even happened…_

"Lucy it is, then. Well, are you female or male?"

"Umm…"-_she can't be serious_-"I'm pretty sure I'm a girl by the looks of it," I hear Natsu snicker from somewhere above me.

"Where are you from?" She asks me.

"New Y-wait a second, why do you want to know where I live?" I cock an eyebrow at the woman across from me as she bites her lip, trying to come up with an answer.

"Well… I want to know more about someone who just shows up on my door step, so that seems like a reasonable question to ask. It's a big world out there, you know. Just saying something like, a country or in some cases, a state, gives me a vague idea of what kind of person you are." Erza says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I see what you mean… well, anyways, I'm from New York City. I think that's just the right amount of vague considering there are five different boroughs." I say, crossing my own arms over my chest.

Erza raises her eyebrows in thought, "Okay… have you ever stolen something?"

I frown, "Does a pencil count?"

"No."

"Then no, but I am an archaeologist… so I guess you can say I steal dead people's stuff."

"Interesting," Erza mumbles, "what about drugs?"

"Gross, in my opinion."

"How about murder?"

"Nope, these hands are clean."

"Alcohol?"

"I've had my share."

"What's your occupation?"

"Like I said before, I'm an archaeologist."

"Why are you in the Amazons?"

"My boss sent me to check out a possible dig cite."

"You have any family?"

"I-" I stop myself before I can say anything else. Biting my bottom lip, I look away from Erza and my eyes meet the ground. It's amazing how fast a conversation can change. How a simple phrase or question, can easily worsen or improve a conversation.

_My family…?_ Headlights blind my thoughts and I feel my heart drop. _Mom, dad… _ I can feel tears beginning to prick the corners of my eyes and I quickly plaster a fake smile on my face. _I have no family._

I lick my lips and start again, "I-" I have Wendy.

I have that short, annoying-yet caring-blue haired little sister. I have that twelve year old girl who took in an alley cat at ten years old without my consultation. I have a little sister who probably knew how to patch up cuts and bruises from the womb and who can do the exact opposite of me, make anyone feel good. I have that little miracle.

My fake smile is replaced by a small one, playing along the edges of my mouth, and I finally answer Erza, "I have a little sister," I say in a small voice.

Erza looks up from her notepad and stares at me thoughtfully, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She shakes her head at me before continuing on with her questions.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"When were you born?"

"July 4, 1994."

"Parents?"

I can practically hear the sirens blaring now and I gulp, answering hesitantly, "Deceased."

Erza looks up at me, her eyes softening, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry it happened a long time ago anyways." I cut in before she can say anything else-I never liked people pitying me and she was no exception.

Erza's mouth becomes a thin line and she nods her head at me, "Does that mean you stayed with your relatives?"

A small giggle escapes my lips from how ridiculous she sounds. _Relatives? What_ _"relatives"? _I shake my head at her, "I've never had any other family besides my parents or my sister. If I did, my parents never told me about them."

Erza furrows her eyebrows, "You're an orphan then?" I nod my head at her, "But how could you afford living in New York City if you're nineteen and just got out of the foster care system?"

"I told you already, I work. I have a job. I've had my job since I was seventeen and I saved up money for when I could get out of the foster care system. I had this master plan when I was sixteen about how I would get out of there and survive, and I did it."

Erza looks at me intently before asking if my sister was still in the foster care. "I had some money left over when I left the system and I adopted her."

Erza shakes her head at me and then grins, "I like you Lucy. You have guts like steel and determination like a fire that won't die out. I have a feeling we could be friends." Erza says before sticking her hand out for me to shake.

I smirk, "I hope so," and I take her hand and shake it firmly. She smiles at me before calling over a partially drunk Makarov who stumbles over.

"Lushy," he slurs, "Errrrrzah, where's da-" hiccup "-pyroh?" I look over at Erza and try not to laugh. Her eye was twitching in annoyance at the staggering old man and he seemed as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Master," Erza grinds out, "how much tequila did you put in your coffee?"

"Well-" hiccup "-I splashed some in, but it wasn't enough. You kids have been driving me-" hiccup "-crazy all week, so I needed more alcohol to fog up my mind, so I couldn't-" hiccup "-think about it."

"How much alcohol was that?" I swear I can feel a violent aura coming off of Erza in consistent waves now.

"A lot," Makarov declares while looking into his empty coffee cup as if more alcohol would appear any second now.

Erza sighs, "Go to your office, Master."

"Yup~" He replies giddily as he clomps towards the passageway behind the bar, taking a beer on his way.

I raise my eyebrows Erza who says, "Not a word," before we both begin to crack up at the old man's antics.

A thump sounds from behind me and I turn to see Natsu crouched in a landing position. I furrow my eyebrows and look up to where he was last, sitting on the balcony's railing… twenty feet above where he was now. My eyes widen, "How did you-"

"Now, let's get down to business," he says while standing up. Erza muffles the last of her giggles and nods, sitting back down in her seat. I do the same and Natsu comes over and takes a seat next to me.

Erza takes a deep breath before saying, "What do you want to know Lucy?"

I shrug, "Everything I guess."

"Okay, but before we tell you anything, you need to know that once you hear this, you can't leave here. You could be putting us in danger if you do." Natsu announces.

I shrug, thinking it was probably some joke since it was coming from Natsu, "Okay, I could live with that. My curiosity though… is about to make my brain explode, so please, do tell."

Natsu smirks, "Lucy, we're not human."

I open my mouth to say something, but then I close it. I open it again, but when nothing comes out I close it again. Finally, I manage to mumble, "I can see that."

Natsu nods his head, "Okay, good, I guess. We're not human, but we're actually something more superior-"

"Okay, show off, just get to the point." I say agitatedly.

Natsu sighs, "Alright, we're dragons."

I blink, "What?"

Natsu rolls his eyes at me as if he couldn't understand why I didn't get it, "We're drag-"

"Lucy," Erza cuts in, "Natsu, Makarov, our whole village, and I, we are dragons. We can shift into human form which is the form we are in most of the time since we can still use our magic in this form as well as in our dragon form. We are just like you, except we're more advanced in a few things like speed, agility, strength, sight, smell, hearing, magical abilities, as well as the fact we can shape-shift. We live in the Amazons because this is where we've always been, all of our ancestors have lived here safely and so will we. No human has come across our species since we are invisible to the human eye, until now."

I clasp my hands together, taking in all of the information that was just thrown at me. "So… okay… I get it… and by 'no human has come across our species until now'… do you mean me? I'm the first human who's ever seen you?"

Erza nods her head, "I don't know how, but you can."

I shrug, "I guess it's sort of hard to miss a huge fire," I turn to glare at Natsu who looks at me through narrowed eyes.

Natsu sighs, "That's because we're currently in a war with another clan west of here, which is why you saw me fighting that guy. He was from the tribe we're at war with and was in our lands."

Erza turns her attention to Natsu, "You never told me about this."

"Well, now I did." He says, not meeting Erza's eyes.

Erza sighs, "Who was it?"

"Orga."

Erza stares at Natsu incredulously before pursing her lips, "Good job, but next time, tell me about it right away after you kick someone's ass."

Natsu snorts, "Sure thing."

"Umm… sorry to interrupt the… _moment_, but I was just wondering," I mumble out, catching their attention immediately, "what did you mean by 'magical abilities'?"

Erza and Natsu blink in unison before Erza replies, "Well… we all practice different kinds of magic. I practice what we call 'Requip Magic' where I can store things in a different space and call on them at will, such as weapons and armory. I use my magic mainly to help me fight, yet I also store some normal things in that different space such as my notepad and pencil."

I nod my head, "And what about you Natsu?"

"I practice 'Fire Dragon Slaying Magic'-"

"Wait," I butt in, "aren't you a dragon? Why would you practice 'Fire Dragon _Slaying_ Magic'?"

He sighs, "Would you let me finish? I was just about to get to that. Anyways, I practice 'Fire Dragon Slaying Magic', which basically means my magic circulates throughout my entire body, giving me the ability to create fire from anywhere on my body, like my hands, feet, elbows, anywhere. I can also breathe and eat fire, too."

I scrunch up my face, remembering last night when there was a fireball pummeling towards my head, "That makes sense."

Natsu chuckles at me and I allow a smile to creep onto my face as well, his laugh contagious. Smiling, he looks at me and eventually his eyes find their way to mine and I can't help but stare into his onyx orbs, too. The black eyes I was so familiar with from nights of that nightmare replaying over and over in my head, were like the night sky, dark and captivating, mysterious yet playful, and they swept me away from the real world for the two seconds our gazes met. Blushing, I break his intense gaze and turn to Erza who was looking from me to Natsu a couple of times, thinking about God knows what.

The redhead sighs, "So, Lucy, we can't exactly build a house for you right away with the war going on, so you can stay with either me or Natsu for the time being."

I raise an eyebrow at the redhead, _wait… what did she just say? "Can't build a house for you… stay with either me or Natsu"? What is she talking about?_

"She can stay with me," I hear Natsu say, but I feel like I'm underwater listening to him. I can't figure out why Erza would say that… I mean, I'm not staying-

Then it dawns on me_. Remember what Natsu said? "Once you hear this, you can't leave here"? And what did I say, "I can live with that"? HOLY SHIT THEY WEREN'T JOKING WERE THEY. But what about Wendy? Who's going to take care of her?! Shit! Shit! Shit! Stupid curiosity!_

"Lucy?" Erza says, breaking me out of my thoughts, "Are you alright?"

I look up at the redhead to see concern written all over her face. I purse my lips until they were only a thin white line and answer her with a lie, "Yeah… I just… I just need some air. Excuse me," and with that I got up from my seat and left the two dragons alone.

Making a beeline for the front doors, I make my way outside to see the morning sun a little bit higher in the sky, and a still sound-asleep village. Gulping, I quickly scan the area around me for anything, a stray knife lying around or even a jug of water, and come up empty. Quickly, I begin jogging towards the green jungle surrounding the village.

The moment I step foot into the jungle, I check behind me to see _Fairy Tail_ the size of a piece of paper, meaning I was at least a mile away from it, and its doors opening, someone the size of an ant with a pink blob on their head stepping out. _Natsu._

I'm glued to my spot as I watch him with wide eyes while he looks around for me. I feel a pang of guilt run through me as I see him scratch the back of his neck in confusion. He suddenly freezes though, his nose up in the air, and begins to-what looks like-sniff the air. _"We're just like you, except we're more advanced in a few things like speed, agility, strength, sight, smell"-oh God._

I feel my heart stop as I see him look in my direction and take his first few steps towards me. I somehow manage to tear my feet from their spots rooted on the ground, and I begin to sprint through the trees, running at random, knowing that if he caught me, I'd have to stay and then I'll never see Wendy again.

**Author's Note:**

**Is it just me, or are my chapters getting longer and more boring? *laughs* Anyways, please review-constructional criticism is welcome, it's what helps me make my chapters and stories better (so thanks for them ; )). **

**Peace!**

**-idevourbooks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry if it feels like forever since I last updated, but I literally just finished school this week so... PARTY! No, just kidding, there was no party-if anything it was more like a birthday party for my dad (or a sleep 'till noon party-now that's my kind of party). Anyways, I just wanted to say two things before I let you guys enjoy. 1) Thank you everyone for the great reviews! You have no idea how happy they make me! And 2) I didn't think anyone would actually like this story (especially since it's been going at a slow pace -_-') so I don't know... thanks for reading and liking it I guess?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

"You know that you're a dick, right?" I seethe at Natsu, who seemed unaffected by the insult I just spat at him.

It hadn't taken Natsu long to catch up to me, and the moment he did, Natsu had tackled me into a boulder, pinned me there until I calmed down, swung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and now he was "accidentally" putting his hands on my ass to keep me on his shoulder. _Why not just let me walk like a normal person? It's not_ _like I can run away since he's faster than fucking light._

He hums an uninterested reply of agreement, and tightens his left hand's grip on my legs as he jumps over a tree log, and places his right hand on my ass when he slips up on the landing. I turn beat red as I squirm around in his arms to swat at his hand that was placed firmly on my ass. He takes off his hand and begins to swat at my own hand for it to get away, so he could place his hand on my lower back instead.

I frown, but eventually let him keep his hand there in fear of falling off of his shoulder. I begin to become very conscious of the cozy warmth emitting from him, and I end up forcing my mind onto a different subject when I start to think about snuggling into the warmth.

_I wonder what'll happen now… will I still stay with Natsu? Will I be punished? Will I be stuck in this village for the rest of my life? Will I never see Wendy again?_ I frown at the thought of never seeing Wendy again-_wait, what would happen to her then? Would Kinana take care of her for me? Would she go back into the foster care system? If she does, would she hate me for leaving her? Would she be miserable? Would… would she get hurt?_ _I would never be able to live with myself_ _if something were to happen to her… ugh! Why brain, why?!_ Pouting, I rest my head in my hands and I think of all the different scenarios there could be of how the rest of Wendy's-and my own-life could go.

When my scenarios start to get a little out of hand, as in, I-somehow-end-up-in-Egypt out of hand, I begin to take notice in the uncomfortable silence that lingered over Natsu and me.

"So…" I start in an attempt to break the silence, "we're going back to the village?"

He replies with, "Mm-hmm."

I nod my head, "Are we almost there?"

"Mm-hmm," he hums again.

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Is that all you say?"

"Mm-hmm."

I scowl, _he's being so childish_, "If you're that angry, the least you can do is tell me why-"

I know I said the wrong thing when his grip on me tightens.

"'Tell you why'?! Are you serious?! Luce, you heard information about my village-_my family_-that could potentially kill us if put in the wrong hands, and you ran away, after you agreed you would stay-"

"I thought you were joking!" I cut in, my voice rising with every word, "Besides, I would never tell anyone-"

"-that's not the point, Luce!" he yells as he unconsciously squeezes my body tighter, "The point is, we gave you-someone who is basically a stranger to us-information about our village." The pain from Natsu's grip was becoming excruciating, but I keep my mouth shut and allow him to continue, "Heck! I _brought_ you_ into_ our village. I told you things no one should know except for those in the village, so now you're one of us, whether you like or not!" He spats out, his anger reflected in the way he gripped me tighter and how his body temperature went up drastically during the time he was talking.

I purse my lips together and furrow my eyebrows. I had never thought of it like that… I never thought I could be seen as a threat to anyone. I mean, who does? You just think the people around you are threats to you, but not you a threat to someone else. It's weird, I guess, you never really think about how everyone is their own person with feelings and thoughts, and how we may be different from one another in so many ways, we are also very alike. Thoughts, ideas, feelings… everyone has them, and I guess most people think alike in order to survive.

I feel bad now… but then again, my back and legs hurt too, so I guess Natsu and I are even now.

I hear him sigh as he loosens his grip on me (something I am _extremely_ thankful for) and readjusts me on his shoulder, which I answer with a squeal and me clutching onto the back of his vest. I can feel him roll his eyes and I smack him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He says through gritted teeth.

"You rolled your eyes," I answer bluntly.

"What-how do you know?" he asks.

"Gut-feeling."

He scoffs, "You sure are one weirdo."

"Gee, I'm touched," I say sarcastically.

He doesn't answer back and we are back to being silent again. I huff out a long breath and look up at the small sections of the orange sky that was visible from the crowded trees. It was dark inside the rain forest-I'm actually surprised Natsu can see where he's going in this darkness-and hot. It was the kind of hot where you could feel the moisture in the air around you, almost as if you're walking through a cloud.

I can feel my bangs sticking to my forehead, and I'm not even walking. Natsu was, and he was also carrying me, a nineteen year old girl, on his shoulder. _Jeez, I guess dragons really are more advanced in some things._

I tilt my head slightly so I can see the rosy haired male. His face was an unreadable mask, with his jaw set and his coal eyes hard like steel. He seemed as if he was having a mental debate with himself, what about, I have no clue, but I can take a guess it must've had something to do with me. I bite my lip, the feeling of guilt creeping back up on me. He was right and I was wrong, and that was that. And it sure as Hell didn't leave either one of us feeling good.

"You know," Natsu whispers, cutting off my train of thought, "we would've let you visit your friends and family every once in a while. It would probably slowly crush someone like you to stay away from the world you're so used to. Just because we're dragons doesn't mean we're that cruel." He says, smiling sadly at the end.

_Did he really think I thought that? That I pictured him as some kind of… monster? Well, I guess it must've come off that way, especially since I did run away… aw now I feel even guiltier!_

"I'm sorry," I mumble so softly I was sure that if he were any other human, he wouldn't have heard it. But of course, Natsu was no human.

"Don't apologize," he says, "I can see why you ran away, but don't expect anyone else to understand," a small smirk appears on his face as he turns his head to face my own, whispering his next words, "I'm different."

I snort, "I can tell."

**888**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I wince at the booming voice of the one and only, Erza Scarlet.

Natsu had brought me back to Fairy Tail, allowing me to sit at the table I sat at not long ago, watching my every move as he called for the redhead, who came barging in like an angry nun.

I gulp, "Hi, Erza-"

"'HI'?" she roars, "_'HI'?_ ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I THINK THE FIRST THING YOU SHOULD BE SAYING IS HOW SORRY-"

"Erza!" Natsu cuts her off, causing both Erza and I to look at him. He gives Erza this look that basically says, 'BEHAVE', and she closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath, before looking back at me.

"Lucy," she starts again, this time through gritted teeth, "I am very frustrated and confused as to why you ran away. Care to explain yourself?"

I quickly muster up my courage and start explaining, "Well, when I realized you guys were for real about the whole 'me living here' thing-"

"Which we still are," she butts in.

"So I've noticed," I reply to her, not in the mood to pick fights, "-I guess I freaked out. I mean, I have a life, a job, a fami-"

"All of which you will be leaving behind to stay here with us."

"Yes, all of which I will be lea-wait, _what?_ You mean, as in, never seeing again?" I ask in disbelief. _But Natsu just told me…_

"Yes, what else would it mean?" she asks, clearly confused with what other way I could have perceived this piece of information.

"Well, it could mean visits! I could be allowed to visit-"

"Nope." She says curtly.

I lick my lips nervously, "But-"

"NO BUTS! I don't like those who go against their word, and you gave it before. Maybe if you abided by it, I might have allowed you to visit the city once a month-maybe even your friends and family. Now, I am presenting you with the consequence of never being able to visit the outside world again."

"Wait, but-"

"I said no buts!"

I began to feel desperate as thoughts of Wendy filled my mind. "I-I have a sister though-"

"Should've of thought of that before~"

"Please!" I shriek, "She's only a child! She won't make it on her own! I'm all she has left! Please-!"

"NO!" she roars, the understanding girl I spoke to before completely gone now, "YOU GAVE YOUR WORD AND YOU BROKE IT. NOW YOU WILL PAY THE CONSEQUENCE-"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING!" I screech at her. Both of us were standing now, palms flat against the table as we yelled at each other. She stood perfectly still, her eyes dark and conflicted, with her feelings and principles mixing together into one big ball of debate.

Reflected in her eyes, I saw my own, desperate self. I was shaking in anger, my eyebrows furrowed in a way I've never seen before, and my eyes were filled with my determination and rage as I fought with the woman across from me. _She can't be serious…!_

"Please…" I hoarsely whisper out, knowing this was my last chance.

She sighs, "Look," she says softly, "just go with Natsu and get to know the village. Meet people, learn something," I didn't like where this was going, especially when her lips formed a thin, white line, "because you're going to be staying here… for a while."

And just like that, my last chance was gone.

**888**

"Luce!" I hear Natsu say my name from beside me, but I just ignore him, knowing I was going to see him again, and again, and again-

"Luce!" he tries again.

I ignore him.

The only thought that was going through my head was Wendy. Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. Wendy taking her first steps on her chubby little one-year-old legs. Wendy when she read for the first time. Wendy on her first day of school. Wendy when she played doctor and archaeologist instead of dress up like all the other little girls her age. Wendy when she showed me her first tooth falling out. Wendy when she came into the office to help me do some paperwork. Wendy when she found out about getting out of the foster care system. Wendy when she failed at making dinner and ended up spraying pasta sauce all over our brand new kitchen. Wendy when she found that damn alley cat. Wendy, Wendy, Wendy.

I will never be there for the next memories she will make. I will never be there, not now, not later, not ever.

I pick up the pace as I clomp through the just awakening village, making my way back to Natsu's house. After Erza had pretty much told me to get used to the place I was going to live at for the rest of my life, I sort of threw a fit. Scratch that, I over-reacted. I had lunged for the redhead, my intentions obviously violent (I wanted to beat the shit out of her and then piss on her grave), but before I could even touch her, Natsu had wrapped his arms around me and was holding me back. I screamed bloody murder as she calmly walked out of the room, blah, blah, blah. Long story short, I was pissed. Actually, I was beyond pissed-I'm surprised I don't have steam coming out of my ears because of that unfeeling redhead.

"LUCY!"

I whip around to face Natsu, "WHAT?!" I yell back at him.

"Finally! She speaks!" he sarcastically says. I roll my eyes and turn back around to keep on walking when he yells, "Hey, WAIT!"

Not wanting to deal with his shit at the moment, I break into run, hearing Natsu call after me as he begins to run as well. I make it back to the house with the red door, reaching for the doorknob when I realize it was locked. I groan and cross my arms as I wait for Natsu to come and unlock his house. He stomps up the stairs to the door opens it easily, no keys or anything. I raise an eyebrow at him and he answers with something about the doors being charmed or something (I was too enraged to pay attention to what he said exactly). I stalk inside the house and I hear the door click closed behind me.

"Lucy…" Natsu calls after me as I go up the stairs. I totally ignore him and I continue to walk down the short hall, trying to remember which door led where.

"Luce." Natsu moans from the stairs. I disregard him and open up one of the doors to see it wasn't even a room, but a closet. Huffing I turn to the next door to see what's there.

"LUCY!" Natsu yells as he grabs my wrist, turning me around to face him. I glance up at his annoyed face before averting my eyes to stare at his chest as to not make eye contact with him.

"Luce… look at me," he mutters, but I don't budge, "Luce…" he says, a little bit irritated now, "look at me, Luce."

I hesitantly flick my eyes up to his onyx ones, "What?" I snap a little more harshly than how I wanted it to come out.

He takes a deep breath, "Are you okay?"

It takes a few moments for his words to sink in, and when they do, I begin to giggle, I just can't help myself. It sounded so… _funny,_ "'Are you okay?' 'Are you okay?' Yeah Natsu, I'm okay. I'm just never going to see my only family again. Yeah, I'm _perfect_." I answer sarcastically, staring straight into his onyx eyes that were filled with pity and worry.

He sighs, "Look, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Yeah, okay, whatever, I don't care," I shakily smile at him, "You know, she's all I have left, but that doesn't matter right? Because I'll never see her again, and we'll both never have any other family, but that doesn't matter, right?" I say, tears of frustration and sorrow pricking at the corners of my eyes, "Right?" I croak out.

"Hey," Natsu murmurs out, "don't think like that."

"It's true though," I mumble out, a single, stray tear escaping from my eye, "I have no more family left and now I'm never going to leave here-"

"Hey, what's so bad about here?" he asks playfully as he brings his hands to my face to wipe away my tears, "You've only been here for less than a day! You might like it here, and family doesn't stop with blood. Maybe we can become your new family."

Through my tears, I can't help but smile up at him, "Thank you, Natsu, that's really sweet… but it's not me I'm worried about-it's her, my little sister who isn't even close to being old enough to live on her own. Right now, there are two possibilities for her. One, my friend takes her in. Or two, she goes back into the foster care system, where I was-" I stop myself from saying anything else and instead I croak out this, "-where let's just say bad stuff happened to us. I'm not saying I won't like it here, I actually have a gut feeling I'll love it here, but I can't if my little sister is suffering and I'm here, having a good time with you guys."

He sighs as he looks back and forth between both of my eyes. He clicks his tongue in thought before saying, "How about this, I'll make a deal with you." I raise an eyebrow, _what is he playing at?_ "If you go out into the village and give us a chance, I will keep you informed on how your sister is doing."

I knit my eyebrows together, "And how will you do that?" I question.

He smirks, "Let's just say… I know people."

I roll my eyes, "And how will I know you're not giving me false information?"

He looks me in the eyes as his face softens, "I guess you'll just have to trust me," he whispers to me. He was so close to me now, so close his breath was tickling my nose that I unwillingly twitch. _Embarrassing…_

I tear my thoughts away from him before licking my lips in thought, and nodding my head at him. He grins, "Deal?"

I begin to take his hands off of my face and sigh, "Deal."

His grin becomes even wider as I follow him into his room and ask if there were any other clothes I could borrow. He nods his head and goes to his dresser that was stuffed in the corner, pulling out a random outfit he throws my way.

I luckily catch it and ask, "Where do you get girls' clothes anyways? Obviously you're not a girl…?"

He shrugs, "Some girls in the village donated some of their clothes for you to use and stole one of my draws to keep all that crap in there as well. They're also the ones who cleaned you up when I brought you here. Oh right! Speaking of crap, your bag is somewhere around here..."

I nod my head as he searches his room, happy my bag was lost here rather than the jungle, but then I quickly slap his arm, "My bag is _not_ crap!"

He snorts, "Whatever you say-it looked like a beat-up, leather hide to me until one of the girls made it clear to me that it was actually a bag."

I sarcastically laugh as he directs me to the bathroom across the hall. Natsu's house wasn't that big, and the way the building was shaped caused the top floor to be smaller than the bottom floor. On the second floor, there was only his bedroom, a hall closet, an entrance to the attic, and of course, the bathroom.

The bathroom was quite plain, yet in a good way with all of the necessities there. Tan tile lined the floors, the walls were painted a forest green, and a wooden countertop held the modern working faucet. A toilet (thank God-I have to _go_) was tucked away in the corner of the bathroom right next to the shower that was one of the fancy looking ones with the glass surrounding it.

I quickly kick Natsu out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I strip out of my dress and take a quick shower, washing away all of the sweat and tears. I wash out my knotty hair with the Axe shampoo he had in his shower and I can't help but wonder how he could've gotten this-I mean, he's in the middle of the freaking Amazons, how do they get any of this stuff? They shouldn't even have showers! (Though I am grateful they have them.)

Shrugging it off, I hop out of the shower feeling so much better, and I dry off with one of the fluffy, red towels that were in the bathroom. _See!? How does he have this? _I click my tongue in thought before I tug on the fresh, new undergarments Natsu had given me (it was so not weird that they fit me perfectly, nope not at all).

I then pull on a dark green, strapless top that came down to right above my belly button. Stepping into plain, black shorts, I tug my hair into two low pigtails and comb out my bangs with my fingers. I put my dirty clothes in what looks a hamper in the corner of the bathroom and I make my way out of the bathroom to see Natsu lying shirtless on his bed with a ball of blue fur on his stomach.

He appeared to be sleeping or something since his arm with the red tattoo on it was draped across his face and his chest moved up and down in slow, steady breaths. I smirk and walk over the pink haired pyro, looking down at him and the ball of blue that with a closer look, I see is actually a cat. _A blue cat… huh._

"Are you just going to stand there?" I practically jump out of my skin as Natsu removes his arm away from his face and raises an eyebrow at me, the blue ball of fur uncurling on Natsu's stomach.

"I thought you were sleeping," I breathe out, still not fully recovered from the mini heart attack I just had.

"Nope, why would I sleep when there's the chance of you running away again?" he counters as the cat hops off of his lap and onto the floor.

I stare at Natsu, "Come on, don't you trust me?" I say, smirking deviously.

He rolls his eyes at me before getting off of the bed and rewrapping his scarf around his neck. "What's that?" I ask, pointing to the scar on his neck.

"A scar," he answers bluntly as he picks up his vest off of the bed and slips it on.

"I _knew_ that," I declare, "what I meant to say was how'd you get it?"

He scrunches up his face in confusion, "How does 'what's that' translate into 'how'd you-'"

"Just answer the question!" I exasperatedly say as I walk up to him and playfully poke his shoulder.

He shrugs, "I don't know."

I stare up at him incredulously, "You 'don't know'. What do you mean you don't know? Of course you know, silly! It's your neck after all." I grin at him.

He shakes his head at me and frowns, "Nope. It's been there for as long as I can remember."

Confused, I furrow my eyebrows in thought, wondering how he could've gotten it then, given what he's telling me is in fact the truth. It didn't make sense though… if it was a birth mark I'd understand, but this was a full-on scar. It was a white, jagged mark that seemed like it hurt when whatever created it punctured his neck, forever blemishing his skin. Maybe it was a reminder of some sort… a painful reminder? One he doesn't like to talk about? If it was, I'd understand perfectly then-I have my fair share of those and never in a million years would I be comfortable to talk about the stories behind them. I've never even told Wendy what stories they held.

Natsu clears his throat, snapping me out of my thoughts, to present to me my precious messenger bag. I squeal as Natsu hands it to me which I gratefully take and sling over my shoulder. I quickly flip open the flap to take a glance at my possessions, ensuring everything was still in there. My chest began to swell with joy as I trace the engraving on my dad's compass once and internally smile before returning my gaze back up to Natsu to see him eyeing me curiously.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head at me, dismissing it as "nothing" before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room into the hall. "Where are we going?" I say half way down the stairs.

Natsu turns to smile at me, "You want to see the village, right?"

_Yes!_ I think. My inner-archaeologist was surfacing and was telling me to do what I did best-learn stuff about ancient civilizations. "Yeah," I answer, allowing a small smile to break out on my lips, "I'm actually really excited. But," we were at the front door now and I turn to face Natsu. I don't know what has possessed me to do this, but I got on my tippy toes and kissed Natsu on the cheek. "Thank you, for my bag."

Before he could say anything, I reached for the front door's handle and swung the door open to the now awake village.

**Author's Note:**

***wiggles eyebrows*... NALU. Sorry, they're my OTP. *laughs* ANYWAYS, I hope that was enjoyable. It took a lot of blood and tears, but I did it. Any who, please review! Your reviews make my day! Constructional criticism is welcome people! They are what help you improve the most and me improving means better chapters for you guys!**

**Peace!**

**-idevourbooks**

**P.S. Check out my other story, Waiting Here! You know you want to! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, I better go before I get any weirder than I can get at eleven o'clock at night. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry for the long wait guys! I went on a week long vacation with no laptop, better yet no _Wi-Fi_ (the horrors! I almost died, guys.) so yeah. I didn't really get to write-but I did get some new ideas for stories (BWAHAHAHA)! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

I drag Natsu down the steps and was amazed at how busy the once silent village was. People walked up and down the streets, some stopping at the stands set up in the middle of the road and others making their way to either the jungle or to the center of the village, where a market was set up. I tug Natsu through the crowded streets, being eyed by curious villagers the entire time.

I shrug off their gazes and make it to the loud and eventful market, navigating my way through the narrow pathways separating one stand from another. Spices, meat, fabrics, metals, books, fruits, vegetables-it was unbelievable. They had everything that I had back home, possibly even more.

"CHICKENS! GET SOME LIVE, JUICY CHICKENS! YOU KNOW YOU WANT 'EM!" Sounds from a stand somewhere in front of us.

Natsu's eye twitches, "Give me a second," he grumbles into my ear before storming off towards the source of the chanting.

I follow Natsu's pink blob of hair with my eyes until it disappears among the flood of people. Sighing, I begin to look around by myself, stopping at a book display to find tons of amazing titles-even "_KEMU ZALEON?!_" I exclaim, my jaw hanging wide open with my eyes the size of dinner plates.

I hear giggling come from the stand and I turn my attention over to a short, blue haired girl who was staring at me with her big, doe eyes. "You like him too?" She asks smiling.

I vigorously nod my head up and down, "I've only read, like, every single one of his books! What do you like him too?"

She rolls her eyes, "No," she says, her words dripping with sarcasm, "I only have every single one of his books on my display!"

I giggle and she begins to laugh along with me. _Maybe not everyone here is that_ _bad-maybe Natsu was right._ I stifle my laughter before introducing myself, "Hi, I'm Lucy! I'm sort of new here I guess."

Her eyes brighten, "Oh, so that's your name!" she says smiling until a scowl begins to form on her face, "Ugh, I guess I have to give Cana her money now…"

I furrow my eyebrows at her, "What?"

She notices my confusion and quickly answers, "Oh, nothing, it's just that, Cana and I along with some other girls were the ones who cleaned you up and brought you some clothes, so I already know you're new here. And when Cana and I were cleaning you up, a book fell out of your bag. Cana checked it-even though I told her not to-and she saw 'Lucy' inside of it. She then claimed it was your name while I said it wasn't and-"

"-now she owes me thirty Jewels." A pleased voice cuts Levy off and I turn around to see a tan girl around my age with brown, wavy hair and a bottle of Sake clutched in her hand while her other arm was thrown over my shoulder. Like the blue haired girl, she wore brown pants that came down to her knees and she had on a blue bikini top on with nothing else, unlike the other girl who wore a yellow bikini top with a blue vest thrown on top.

"Hi," she says, her breath reeking of alcohol, "I'm Cana and shorty over there," she points to the blue haired girl who looked ticked off with her nickname, "is the one and only bookworm, Levy McGarden. If you ever have a problem with codes and runes and all that other shit, she's the one to go to."

I nod my head, "I'll make sure to remember that," I say, winking at Levy.

"FIGHT ME OLD MAN!" Cuts through the air and I almost face palm. _Natsu…_

"Oh God, is Natsu picking a fight again?" Levy questions, leaning out of her booth to see where the noise was coming from.

Cana scowls, "Yup, and it looks like it's with my dad."

Levy scrunches up her face, "Oh, that won't end well."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Why?"

"Well, every single time Natsu picks a fight with my dad, two seconds in-" **BOOOM!** The ground began to shake and a few screams, oddly along with a couple laughs, were heard throughout the market, "-that happens." Cana finishes, with a grin plastered on her face.

I'm guessing I must've looked surprised because both Cana and Levy burst out laughing upon seeing my face. I quickly recover though and let out a small, "Ah," to which they laugh even more.

Finally, Cana announces, "I like you, Lucy, you seem like a fun chick. Now, let's go check out my booth!" she says before eagerly pulling me away from Levy's booth to whom I utter a quick goodbye to.

"Excuse me! The almighty Cana is coming through bitches! Move the fuck out of the way!" Cana slurs out to the people we pass as she snakes us through the crowded street.

"Move it, Grandma!" she yells at a dirty blonde who through her glasses, you can tell was giving Cana the stink eye.

"You know my name Cana, now get it right!" she roars at her.

Cana just grins, "Oh right, I'm sorry-move out of the fucking way, Four Eyes!"

The girl grits her teeth and a black aura begins to emit from her. I practically jump out of my skin, but Cana just laughs and tugs us forward before flipping her off. I can't help but laugh with her-this place is a nut house! Fights, drunks, sarcastic people, now that I think about it, it isn't much different than New York City.

Cana finally stops us in front of a booth that was draped with different colored silks from purple to blue and hung from the posts at the top of the area to the ground around the perimeter. A Persian rug covered the dirt floor and colorful pillows were placed around a low rise, round table that I can only guess was made out of Mahogany.

Cana lets go of my hand and struts over to the small table, placing a huge, purple turban on her head that was decorated with a blue feather and a pink gem holding it in place. She plops onto one of the pillows on the floor and motions me to sit across from her on the floor. I make an attempt to muffle my giggles as I sit across from the ridiculous looking girl on a silky, red pillow.

"Now," she says before taking a swig of her Sake still grasped firmly in her hand, "as you can see, I, the Almighty Cana, am a Fortune Teller-though," she says in hushed voice, leaning forward so I can hear her, "I can do a lot more than just tell fortunes. It would be sad if a dragon couldn't do anything else than read a few fates and lives if you know what I mean? Anyways," she says, going back to sitting up straight and talking powerful and demanding, "I feel the need to read your fortune with my lovely tarot cards," she lifts her blue, fuzzy bag onto the table and takes out a deck of cards. She spreads them out before me and grins, "Want to give it a go?"

Before I can answer the drunken girl, someone else does for me, "No she does not." I turn around to see Natsu leaning against the pillar with a ton of bruises and scratches on his body. His clothes were in tatters except for some weird reason his scarf, and he seemed annoyed about something.

Cana begins cackling as she takes in his appearance. Gasping for air, she manages to say, "Guess my dad still has it in him to kick your ass!" before another fit of snickers over takes her.

Natsu just rolls his eyes and I just shake my head. I get up off the pillow and dust myself off, "I guess the fight didn't go as planned?" I ask eyeing his injuries.

He scowls and grabs my wrist, leading me away from the laughing drunk. I trail behind him as he makes his way through the swarming village's center. He finally breaks through the crowd onto another street that was thankfully, less active than the center of the village.

"Hey Natsu?" I call, continuing with the question that's been eating at me when he grunts in reply, "How do you guys have all of this stuff? I mean, I remember you guys saying how no human has actually ever seen you and well, you're in the middle of a rainforest, so how do you guys have all of this stuff?"

He manages to match my pace so we're walking side by side before answering, "Okay, well, it's sort of like a process I guess… how do I explain this… basically, everything comes from the humans. And Warlocks-Blue Pegasus, Werewolves-Quatro Ceberus, and Vampires-Raven Tail, they all make contact with the humans, getting goods and trading things. Now this is where it gets a little complicated, Quatro Ceberus trades with the only two Dragon villages, us, and our enemy/rival-Sabertooth. Blue Pegasus only trades with the Mermaid people of Mermaid Heel and they only trade with us, finishing our resources besides the jungle. Then Raven Tail trades with another Mermaid Village-Lamia Scale-and they are also battling with Mermaid Heel, who due to the trading route, is our Ally. Then, Lamia Scale trades with Sabertooth, making them Allies and both of them our Enemies. Make sense?"

I furrow my eyebrows, "So basically you have the Wolves, Mages, and Vamps do your scavenging and then they give it to the Mermaids who give it to you?"

"Basically, yeah, except the details are very important, too you know." He says matter-of-factly.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know my entire career practically revolves around that... wait-so do the mermaids have tails or like a normal human body with gills or something?"

Cackling, Natsu throws his arm around my shoulder and squeezes, "Wow Luce, out of everything I just told you, _that's_ what you think?! Wow, just wow."

"What, it's a serious question!" I argue to which he just cackles even more.

We return to walking through the streets, exploring all the little shops and restaurants. We stop for lunch, where I find out Natsu is a barbarian when it comes to food, and resume looking around his village into the night.

**888**

"Where are we going?" I ask Natsu as he continues to guide me through the crisscrossing streets of Fairy Tail. I had just come out of the bathroom when all of a sudden he just grabs my arm and begins tugging me through the village like a madman towards God knows where.

"_Natsu…_" I whine. He just turns his head around to face me, smiling and winking before turning back around. _What the fuck? Natsu you bastard! TELL ME!_

We make a sharp right onto a familiar road and he continues to haul me through the streets that seemed practically dead compared to a few hours ago when they were thriving with life. _Where is everyone?_

My ears start to pick up on the faint sounds of fast, up-beat music and chatter and I can practically feel my face beginning to light up. Natsu drags around another familiar corner and the music continues to get louder and louder, making me more anxious and excited. We round one more corner and we're standing in front of the Guild Hall, where the music was coming from.

"No way…" I unconsciously whisper.

Natsu drags me up the steps and smiles wide at me before kicking the doors open to what looks like a boisterous party. People filled the tables and sat at the bar, laughing, joking, drinking, fighting, you name it and they were doing it. On the stage there was a small band of people playing their hearts out what sounded like joyous folk music on fiddles and flutes, one man even had the bag pipes! Waitresses wove through tables with drinks and chatted feverishly with the people seated. It was like nothing I've ever seen before.

"I'M HERE!" Natsu yells as he leads me down the stairs into the party. He gets a truck load of greetings being yelled his way along with some invitations to a brawl. I, on the other hand, got hoots and hollers from some older guys causing me to cringe, making Natsu challenge them to do it again and see what he does.

Laughter then fills up the Hall and Natsu is quickly in a fight with a bunch of other guys and I'm left all alone to observe the chaotic party. They're definitely lively, I'll give them that much.

A tap on the shoulder causes me to almost jump out of my skin in fear it was one of those old perverts, but instead I'm surprised to hear a light and bubbly giggle instead of some old farts cackle. I turn to see a beautiful, smiling girl probably a couple years older than me with long, white locks and Sapphire blue eyes. Her magenta dress came down to her ankles, just showing her matching heels, and she carefully balanced a tray of drinks in her hand.

"Hi there, sweetie!" She says in a sweet voice, "I'm glad to see my clothes fit you! Oh," she giggles on seeing my confused face, "right, I'm Mirajane and I donated to you some of my clothing when yours was in shreds."

"Oh, why um, thank you! It's nice to meet you Mirajane! I'm Lucy," I say putting my hand out for her to shake.

Instead, she just squeals and hugs me, but quickly recomposes herself saying, "Please, call me Mira, everyone does anyways."

I giggle and she smirks grabbing my hand and leading me towards one of the tables where she drops off her drinks to a few men that she wastes no time introducing me to. "That's Warren-"

"Hello!" said man greets.

"-and that's Max-"

"How's it going, sug-BLERGH!" he's cut short when a fire ball hits him right in the stomach.

"Whoops, sorry Max!" comes from the pink headed Pyro who just threw it at him.

"-and this is Al!" Mira finishes, not even bothered by the fact that she was interrupted and that Max was currently dead on the ground.

"Hi!" Al says, smiling up at me.

I nod my head, "Hi… uh, Mira?" I ask.

"Mhmm?" She says obliviously.

"Uh, shouldn't we help him?" I mumble, pointing at Max's deceased body.

She giggles, "He'll live."

"He he…" I nervously laugh and stare at the other two men who just smile and nod at me, as if agreeing with Mira. _What the fuck?!_

She pulls me away from the table towards the bar where I gingerly take a seat on one of the bar stools. Mira goes behind the bar and smiles, "So, what do you think?"

A smile tugs on the corners of my mouth, "Different, yet in a good way."

She sighs in relief, "Oh thank Mavis, I thought you were going to hate this side of us."

I giggle, "No, no, it's very lively-"

"COME BACK HERE ICE PRINCESS!"

"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT, HOT HEAD!"

"NEITHER OF YOU ARE VERY MANLY!"

"-yup, definitely lively, but don't you think we should probably stop them?" I finish.

Mira nods, "Yeah, I know what you mean, but," she says, going around the bar with a whole new load of drinks, "fighting makes it more exciting, don't you think?" Those were her famous last words before a table flew full speed towards her.

Incredibly, she dodges and she stays perfectly fine, but her tray wasn't so lucky with a large dent blemishing its once flat surface. I swear to God I can see black seeping off of her as she looks down at the hunk of metal. "Mira…?" I whisper.

"That," she starts, "was my," her head whips up and her eyes hold a deadly gleam to them, "FAVORITE TRAY!" And with that, the black smoke around her became so thick I couldn't even see her anymore, and when the smoke cleared, a totally different person stood. With a long, dinosaur like tail and massive talons along with spiked up hair and a magenta skin suit, the thing that was once Mira shot out like lightning and joined the brawl.

"What the fuck…" I mutter, gaping at the new Mira as she fought with the men.

"Hey, Girlie," slurs out the voice of the one and only, Cana, "funny to find you here," she says slinging her arm around my shoulders and holding up to me a bottle of Jack Daniels, "want some?"

"Cana! What did I tell you about drinking whiskey straight from the bottle!" scolds the familiar voice of Levy.

"Uh," Cana starts, furrowing her eyebrows in thought before shrugging, "I don't know, I can't remember." We both begin laughing and Levy just stands fuming as another girl who resembles Mira, except looks a little younger with shorter hair, comes over, wrapping her arms around Levy and resting her chin on top of Levy head.

"Levy," she starts, "I think this is pointless of trying to tame Cana-she's always drunk, is she not?"

Levy sighs, "I know…"

We all begin laughing and when the girl sees me, her eyes brighten just like Mira's. She quickly unwraps herself from Levy and hugs me, squealing, "Oh my Mavis! You're okay! Yay!" she pulls away and puts me at arm's length, "I was one of the girls who helped you before! My names Lisanna, I'm sure you've already met my sister Mirajane, but hey, it's always good to have some background info, am I right?"

I smile, "I'm Lucy and you look exactly like your sister-it's crazy really! And um, I have a question," I lower my voice and whisper into her ear, "did every girl help me before?"

She laughs and shakes her head, "Nope, you've just been lucky enough to find all of the girls who did!" I nod my head somewhat relieved that it wasn't every single girl that saw me in my 'full glory'-it would make things a little awkward, in my opinion.

"Anyways," Cana butts in, "shall we 'make it rain'?"

The girls laugh before nodding and quickly dragging me with them towards another part of the bar where a pale girl with long, blue hair sat, sipping from a beer mug. Actually, everything about her seemed blue-her clothes, her eyes, her nails, it was quite comical if you think about it.

"Juvia!" Levy calls. Said girl turns around and automatically a smile spreads across her face.

"Hello!" She exclaims before turning her attention over to me, "You," she commands with a suspicious look painting her face, "Are you Juvia's love rival?"

I frown, "Uh…"

"Just say no," Lisanna whispers into my ear, "just trust me, say no and you'll get along."

"No." I bluntly reply, causing the girl to sigh in relief.

"Thank Mavis, I thought I was going to have another rival for Gray-sama's heart," she breathes out before a relieved smile covers the once angry frown.

I smile back before whispering to Lisanna, "What is she talking about?"

"Juvia's already imprinted on her mate, Gray, but he still hasn't imprinted on anyone, so he can still go for anyone that perks his interest. It's been a long time since this has happened-that a mate chose someone else-so we aren't really sure what could happen, and I bet you Juvia doesn't want to find out." She explains into my ear.

I nod my head, not fully understanding, but I guess that would have to suffice for now. Lisanna and I quickly jump onto the conversation the others were having about Cana's drinking problem and I end up having to hold back the brunette from beating up Levy for taking her booze.

Of course, Cana is wearing heels and I am consequently barefoot, with nothing to protect me from the pointy piece of plastic to come raining down on my foot, causing me to let the beast free as I tend to my wound, and her to jump on top of Levy and start a full-on brawl.

Perverts nearby began hooting and hollering and commenting things like, "Tackle her!" or "A little more to the left!" which did not end up well since the girls ended up banding together and beating the crap out of them as I just stayed on the side with a swollen foot.

I turn my attention away from the fight that was quickly turning into a slaughter, to a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Erza.

_Erza_… feelings of anger and betrayal began to bubble up inside of me, but before I could 'unleash my fury', she looks me in the eyes and asks if she could talk to me. Something inside of me told me to let her talk, to not strangle this girl in front of me, to not tie her up and roast her over a fire and sacrifice her to Satan, but to listen to what the mother fucker had to say. I oblige and she licks her lips nervously before leading me outside onto one of the balconies overlooking the rainforest.

We stand at the ledge, both grasping the railing firmly until our knuckles turned white, and we just looked out and the view in complete silence, that is, until she breaks it.

"Look," she takes a deep breath, "I feel bad. I feel bad about making you stay here against you will, and that isn't right, but I need to follow the rules for the safety of my village, my family. And it's not that I think you're a bad person, trust me, that isn't even hinting at the truth, but I just can't take that chance of you accidentally spilling some information about us to anyone and then putting my family in danger. You understand, right?"

I look at the redhead and know exactly what she means, but it still doesn't mean I don't fully agree with her decision. Eventually I nod though, "Family's important."

She looks sadly at me, "So please understand why I made this decision, Lucy… and I still do hope we can be friends."

**888**

When I get back to group of girls I was now considering calling my 'friends', they're sitting at a table having the two old perverts, who I now know as Macao and Wakaba, get them drinks from the bar in sexy bunny costumes that were meant for girls. That's not disturbing at all.

"Look who's back! It's Lucy!" Cana yells with a chorus of drunken cheers from the other girls.

I raise my eyebrows, "How much did you guys drink while I was gone?"

Levy, whose cheeks were now bright red (and was the most conscious one besides Cana), holds up ten fingers to me. I frown, "Ten what?"

Cana smirks evilly, "Shots of my new best friend, Bacardi, after Jack left."

"Wow, uh, what should we do with these three, Cana?" I question, gazing at the now dozing triplets.

"Take embarrassing pictures of them on our phones to use when trying to blackmail them into something," she answers bluntly.

"Seriously?" She nods, "Geez, remind me to never get drunk around you."

She chuckles, "Aw, come on, drink all you want just don't get on my bad side! You'll be fine, don't worry."

I roll my eyes and before I knew it, Cana and I were both trying to convince someone to carry the drunkards to the infirmary. Eventually, after a lot of pleading and bribing, Cana and I got Natsu, Elfman-Mira and Lisanna's brother, and some guy named Gray to do it. The moment they were out of earshot, Cana quickly sat me down in the now almost empty guild at the bar where Mira was back to normal and trying to persuade the few costumers to leave and go home.

Cana quickly got out her cards from her furry, blue purse and gave them to me, "Quickly, we don't have much time until Natsu comes back. He doesn't like this stuff so that's why we couldn't do it this afternoon, but I still want to read your fortune, so please shuffle these cards quickly, okay?"

I nod and begin doing as told, when I was done she took them from me and began creating a cross with six of the cards and placed four in a vertical line on the side. "The Celtic Cross Spread," Cana announces its name, "it'll tell us your Situation, the Challenge, Root of the Reading, Past Influences, Present Self, the Near Future, Your Power in the Situation, Hopes and Fears, and the Outcome. Ready?" I nod my head, "Flip them over."

Gulping, I do just that, starting with the vertical line and then moving onto the cross, the entire time Cana never saying anything once. When I finish flipping all of the cards, they were a colorful mess of pictures, some happy looking, others gruesome, but both beautiful all the same. When I look up at Cana, her face is ashen and she seems frozen in her spot.

"Cana?" I ask only to get no reply, "Are you alright-"

"LUCY! WE'RE LEAVING!" I turn towards the sound of Natsu's voice on the other side of the room. He was making his way over to Cana and I and for some reason I had this gut feeling he shouldn't come over here-he shouldn't see the cards. Even though I didn't know what they meant or even if they told the truth, something about Cana's reaction to it… and even what she said before… I couldn't let him see the cards.

Steeling my resolve, I bid the frozen brunette a goodbye and meet with Natsu half-way across the room, not answering his questions as I loop our arms together and walk us out the guild doors.

**888**

**Nobody's POV**

Mirajane watched as Lucy and Natsu left the guild leaving her and Cana the only ones left. She had heard Lucy and Cana's entire conversation being practically right under their noses the entire time. She was unsure of what the cards meant herself, but she knew that Cana never acted like this over a Reading, and she was going to find out why.

"Cana?" Said girl sat motionless on the stool.

"Cana, what do the cards mean?" No reply. "Tell me, please."

Cana bites her lip and takes a deep breath, "The first card tells the situation, and the card is the Tower," Cana points to the card with a tower being struck by lightning and two people falling out, "a sudden change, so a sudden change in Lucy's life."

"Like staying here?" Mirajane asks.

Cana nods, "Like staying here.

"Now, the second card tells the challenge affecting the situation, or issue. The card she got was the Hanged Man," Cana points to a card where a man hung by his foot off a tree, "it basically means she doesn't have two feet on the ground."

"So, she's torn between two different things, basically?" Mirajane questions the brunette.

"Yup, you're right on the money. The third card represents the basis of the situation, and Lucy has the Batluer," pointing to the card with a wealthy man in front of a folding table painted on its surface, Cana continues, "a new beginning, most of the time.

"The forth card tells the past relevant to the situation. Here, we have Judgment," the card was decorated with a winged man holding a trumpet along with two men underneath him, "rebirth or change, though it's not a horrible card to have, it still makes me wonder why that's part of her past…

"Moving on, the fifth card signifies her present self, and this card here, is the Hermit," on the card was painted the picture of an old man clutching a lantern, "wisdom, contemplation, thought, and solitude.

"Now for the sixth card. This card says all about the near future, and Lucy got the Lovers-"

Mirajane squeals and rapidly claps her, "I like the sound of that!"

"-it stands for romance, yes Mira, but it also symbolizes that Lucy may need to get her priorities straight before she can move on, so calm your tits woman. We aren't that far yet.

"The seventh card stands for her power in the situation. Strength," Cana motions to a card decorated with a man and a lion on its face, "was the lucky card-the courage to face your fears, though not necessarily forcefully. Being calm and tolerant can also be the way of this card, though I'd pay big bucks to see the girl kick ass, I can tell you that much.

"The eighth card, the effects the people around her have on her. Almost like what her environment is. The card is the Wheel of Fortune," the card had a wheel turning counter clockwise with a few figures on it, "twists of fate and unexpected changes. Wonder why that is here…"

The two girls then began to think why unexpected changes would happen to them, until Cana has the idea that they 'all turn into beer and Lucy has to drink them all' to which Mirajane replies with, "Maybe in your fortune Cana."

"Anyways, this is where it starts getting a little more… _interesting_." Cana states as Mirajane just cocks an eyebrow at the brunette.

"The ninth card signifies Lucy's hopes and fears, and she got the Moon," the card had a woman holding a crescent moon in the palm of her hand painted on its front, "mystery, confusion, secrets, nothing is as it seems with this card and emotions run high. This can really mean anything, it can say it's a mystery that she fears or it's a mystery itself of what she fears or hopes for. This card can be very vague, so it's just so tough to understand it. But…

"The tenth card. The outcome of everything… and Lucy got Death." Mirajane gasps as Cana just shakes her head, holding up the card with the scythe grasped in a skeleton's hand for Mirajane to see. If there was one card Mirajane knew, it was Death. Sure it could mean a new beginning, but it can also mean something very dark and bruiting, possibly even what the card is named-Death.

Cana puts her head in her hands and groans, "I just don't get it… her fortune is more confusing than a Rubix Cube! I wish I knew what all of this meant… but I guess that's the 'fun' thing about fortunes. You don't know the entire story until you get to the end."

**Author's Note:**

**I'm trying hard to pick up the pace with this story since I feel like it's going so slow that it's not even interesting anymore, so this chapter sort of kick started that! Yay! Again, I'm sorry for the wait and if you're also following Waiting Here, expect the next chapter in about... a few days. The latest would be... Friday. Yeah, Friday. Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for the great reviews!**

**Peace!**

**-idevoubooks**


End file.
